Erased (rewritten)
by Inuyashaket27
Summary: He blamed himself for his mother's death. What will he do when his wish is granted? Beware what you ask for, you might not like most of it. Rated T for language. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- The wish comes true**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill, except the plot and anything which is not present in the original series, everything belongs to the GREAT KUBO TITE**

After the winter war was over & he had lost his powers, Ichigo had nothing to do his life was back to normal. He had devoted himself in the business of soul society in the past; it never occurred to him what he will do when that was all over. Thinking alone time was hard to pass. If nothing he was at least peaceful. That day he was spending his time near his mother's grave. It was her first death anniversary after the winter war.

He sat there alone overcome by guilt while his father has gone (god knows where) taking Yuzu & Karin. Since he was alone he let his emotions loose & was sobbing kept telling himself he was responsible for his mothers death. It had been 10 yrs since the death of his mother but still he could forgive himself. His family never held him responsible for that, which made his suffering worse. It would have been better if they blame him. at least it could made his suffering easier. He kept telling himself it would have been better if grand fisher had killed him OR better if he would not have existed in the first place. He kept self loathing until his father called him (using his special whistle). He wiped his face; he cannot let others see this part of him.

The entity continued to stare at him until he left.

The next thing Ichigo knew was he was lying on the grass._ What the hell...where am i? _He wondered while scanning the area. He was laying near river side the same place where the hollow had killed his mother. He couldn't understand how he got there on the first place. He remembered last time he was lying on his bed. His body felt so light & strange. He noticed passerbies were looking at him with horror in their eyes. When he looked down "shit...why am I naked". He ran to find some cover until he heard the sound of a lady "there officer, the boy was lying naked here. He had orange hair.""Shit shit what could be possibly worse, oh god where are u when I truly need you." but he had to rethink yes things could get worse as under the bridge he found oshima drinking.

"Have you seen a naked man with orange hair" the officer asked. "Yes he passed out under the bridge right there." he pointed. "Thank you" the officer said running there. "Well that went well" thought Ichigo.

**Flashback**

_"Shit shit shit...I am naked, an officer is behind me, and now chicken head. He always wants to fight me for the color of our hair being same. Wait...The officer is after a naked orange haired man. If...I should better hurry" _He immediately knocked him out & then took his clothes. He would have felt bad for him if he had not got Ichigo detention last week for starting an unnecessary fight. Yes it will settle his score against him. It all happened in an instant. Ichigo wondered what miracles human brain could do when its ass is about to get cut.

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo walked uncomfortably. Those clothes didn't fit him but he didn't had much of a choice. Now when he was out of trouble he moved to his next question how he got there naked. If beardo has something to do with it he will have to pay. He continued to move towards his house when he heard sounds of fighting. When he approached to the place from where sounds came he saw yoko chins gang beating chad senselessly while yoko chin stand there as an spectator.

"What the fuck...who are you?"Gasped yoko as Ichigo hit him.

"Who am I? Maybe you still have the impact from last time when I cracked your skull"

"Cracked my skull? Last time? Who are you?"

"If one hit can cause the loss of memory then maybe the other hit may help you to regain it" said Ichigo while planting his kick over his head.

"Hey how dare you hit yoko-chin sama? Now pay for it" yelled yoko chins gang charging at him.

After some time he went to Chad to help him get up."Hey Chad are you okay? I know you promised your abuelo to not to raise your hand on others but at least you should defend yourself if not hit them."

"Thanks mister for your help but do i know you? How do you know my name and about my promise to my abuelo?"

"Chad I think you should have probably hit your head. It's me Ichigo."

"..."

"Now it's pissing me off."

"Thanks again mister. But I am okay now. I live nearby so please don't bother yourself."

"-Kay" was all he could say.

He tried to comprehend what just happened about Chad no recognizing him. He saw Orihime standing on the other side of the signal._ Maybe something about the day is good._ After the winter war was over, she had expressed her feelings towards him &proposed. He was caught off guard but he accepted with a sigh & a deep passionate kiss (along with some oooo's in the class and a deep kick in gut from Chizuru and life threatening threat from Tatsuki and….. you got the flow, don't you?). He waved his hand & called out her name but she ignored. _Maybe she can't hear me because of the traffic_ he thought. He waited for the signal to turn red but was shocked what happened next.

Inoue was caught from behind & was kissed.

Luckily the traffic stopped & he ran to kick Ishida.

"Hey man what's your problem?" said Ishida irritated because being interrupted.

"Hey that's my question. Why are you kissing my girlfriend?" growled Ichigo.

"Your girlfriend? What are you talking about? She is my girlfriend. Who the hell are you?" growled Ishida balling his fist.

"Please Ishida-kun don't fight. I don't want you to fight with some stranger for me. Please let's go." Inoue tried to calm down Ishida. Ichigo was taken aback by the word _stranger._ It was like a cold dagger stabbing his heart.

"Stranger? It's me Inoue, Ichigo. Don't you remember?" she looked at him with a questioning look.

"Maybe he was kidnapped by aliens and they had altered his memory by doing experiments on him maybe he has some special abilities." She turned to face Ichigo "Do you have special abilities like laser eyes, missile fingers oh, oh or rocket propelled legs. And and-" her enthusiastic questions were cut by Ishida.

"No she doesn't even know you let alone remember, Punk. Let's go Inoue." He walked away with her. Ichigo remained there staring at the blank space. He wanted to curse them but couldn't find words strong enough to express his anger. Nothing came to his mind. Nothing. He tried to figure out what was going around. _First Chad, now Inoue & Ishida. What had gone into his friends all of a sudden? The day was strange. Maybe it's just a dream. No. It's too strange to be a dream. _

He continued his way towards his home not knowing what to expect next. He continued to think for the reason & only thing came to his mind was _hats-n-clogs i am sure he has something to do with this if not he hoped at least he could explain the happenings. I better get home fast. These clothes are such a mess. After that I will pay him my visit_ he thought as he approached the door of his house. _Oh yes... I don't have the keys. _He frowned while ringing the bell.

"Coming" came a voice he had never expected in his wildest dream. He was shocked. _That voice...How is it possible? But it...how...?_

"Don't strain yourself love. I will open the door" came Isshin's voice.

"Yes? What do you want?" asked Isshin cocking his head out of the door in an I-am-busy-right-now-so-tell-me-your-business-and-get-lost tone.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? I WANT TO GET INSIDE THE HOUSE" yelled Ichigo.

"For what purpose?" said Isshin without changing the tone.

"DAMMIT. WHY WOULD YOU SON WANT TO GET INSIDE HIS HOUSE? I AM TOO MUCH FRUSTRATED SO MOVE ASIDE BEFORE I KICK YOU'RE ASS."

"WAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN YOU BEARDO?" yelled Karin planting her foot on her father's face. _At last someone to-_.

"HOW COME THIS MAN IS CALLING YOU FATHER? WHAT IS YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH HIM? HOW DARE YOU CHEAT OUR MOTHER?" she continued while kicking him. _Did I think too fast?_

"Don't worry mom. I know father is crack but he will never cheat on you. He will never get that chance. I am sure there is some misunderstanding" Yuzu tried to console her shocked mother.

Ichigo was shocked. Her mother was standing there he don't know how to react. same face, same blonde hair falling behind her back, same features, same warmth radiating from her. He could never forget that feeling which he felt by seeing her. It never changed. The absence of such feeling had haunted him for so many years. Now the feeling was back. A smile spread on his face, tears flowing down his eyes. "mom" he managed to say but...

"Do I know you?" his mother asked while sending a questioning look.

He was shocked _not her too _"Mom it's me Ichigo. Your son." he managed to say.

"My son? I am sure there is some misunderstanding. I don't have any son only two daughters" she said.

"No there is no misunderstanding. I am you son Ichigo, kurosaki Ichigo, and you are my mother Masaki kurosaki" Ichigo shook his head while advancing towards his mother.

"Stay away from our mother, punk." Karin shot.

"Karin its me Ichigo, you brother"

"Nice attempt punk but I have no brother. Now get out of the house before I call the cops" Karin shot. Ichigo was shocked his sister threatening him.

"Please Karin, calm down. I am sure this man has lost his family and is trying to ease his pain by imagining us his family. His mind is just disturbed." Masaki tried to calm down Karin sending an understanding look at Ichigo.

"But..." Karin protested.

"Honey you should understand how it is to loose ones family." Masaki said.

"I am not disturbed" Ichigo shot. "Yes you are. If you are not then why would you call other's family your family?" Isshin said while getting on his feet. "Yuzu call city hospital. Tell them we have a mental patient. So send an ambulance immediately while i try to catch him. It's not safe for us to let him roam freely." Isshin grinned.

_Fuck. Now I am officially pissed. They are sending him to mental asylum. They will never believe me. I should get away from here and meet with Urahara and hope he will help. If I get caught i will never be able to figure out what's going on. I better run. _He made a dash & continued to run until he was far enough from his house & stopped only after he was sure no one was following him. All this doesn't make any sense. Nobody recognized him. They acted as if he was never there in their life and only showed up today. It was as if he never existed. _Existed?_ This word caught his mind. _He had wished for it. Although it sounded ridiculous but it was true. His wish was granted. His mother was alive because he never there in her life. _He didn't know how he should take the news. Be happy because his mother was alive and his family was complete or be sad because they longer remembered him_._

_Happy to see your mother alive? _The question came to his mind as if someone was talking to him through telepathy.

"Who is there?" he asked scanning his surroundings.

Anentity came in view. He had silver hair simply parted across his face. He was young. Probably between 20 to 25. His face was well built as if a gifted hand has craved the face. He was wearing a white hakama with dragon like designs all over it, Along with similarly designed haori. Although it was simple but still had charm in it. The entity seemed to emit a certain aura. Ichigo's instincts were telling him to run but the aura around him made him feel relaxed. It was odd. It seemed as if he could not find slightest reason for being angry. He felt nothing but relaxed. He somehow managed to regain his composure and asked.

"Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-You can't be serious!**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill, except the plot and anything which is not present in the original series, everything belongs to the GREAT KUBO TITE**

The entity was standing in front of him. He didn't make any hostile moves. He was simply standing there. A calm and comfortable aura was radiating from him. Ichigo couldn't help but feel relaxed and his mind was telling him to forget all his worries, to forget that no one remembered him, to forget that his mom was alive but doesn't recognize him. At that thought his mind broke the trance of thought. Something was not right about the man.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Me? I am just a simple being. I was just wandering around-"

"Cut the shit and tell me what is happening."

"How could I answer that?"

"Oh? Is it? But by your talk it looks like you can and moreover it looks like it has everything to do with you. Now answer the question, what happened to my friends and family?"

"My, my, aren't you the clever one. Yeah you are right I'm responsible for all this. I was just playing with your head now."

"Just answer the dam question." He was getting frustrated.

"I will, if you ask the right question."

"And that will be….." surprisingly he was not feeling any anger towards the guy which was not right. He was famous for his short temper.

"Ask what not happened."

"Okay just answer your own question."

"You." Though he could not see because of dark he was sure he could feel smirk on his face and smugness in his voice.

"What?" what the hell was he talking about?

"It's their life without you."

"What are getting at? "But the entity raised his hand signaling him to be silent.

"_Let's go to a more suitable location." _Responded the entity. Before Ichigo could protest or even think, the surroundings changed. The place was completely different from where he was standing now. The place where he stood now was like some Royal Court but more spacious and beautiful than any of the royal palaces he had been to despite being so simple. He found it strange that even thought it was a royal court; it had no attendants not even the guards. The place was so relaxing peaceful and quite. He seemed too lost in admiring the court for long before he realized he was not alone there. He found the entity standing there in a calm composure. He then asked again "who. Are. You? And where am I?"

"_I am the spirit king and you are standing in my court."_

Ichigo opened his mouth but the entity raises his finger "_we can talk while thinking. It is easier to express our thoughts than talking."_

"_Spirit king? Okayyyyy... now tell me who you truly are." _Ichigo glared in disbelief

"_You don't believe me. Do you kurosaki Ichigo?" _the entity smirked moving around in graceful manner. It was not like walking but floating.

"_After such a bizarre day I don't think I can believe myself too. It seems so…."_

"_unreal?" ._the entity completed his sentence

"_Yeah... It's too much to be real." _Ichigo shrugged

"_Then how will you explain all those incidents happened right now and my knowledge to them."_

"_It's just a bad dream."_

"_Really? Do you believe it?" _The entity smirked. He was right; Ichigo could not convince himself it to be a dream.

"_I don't believe you."_

"_You don't have to."_

"_But it does not make anything clear."_

"_Yes it does."_

"_What have you done to my family and friends?"_

"_Just what you asked for. I erased your very existence from their life. You asked for it, don't you remember?_

"_It is just like the work of memory chikan. It modifies their memory. Any shinigami can do that."_

"_Then how will you explain what you saw at your house, your mother."_

Ichigo opened his mouth to give the reason but nothing came to his mind. The entity smiled.

"_See? Even though you may be in denial but your heart knows it. You cannot lie to yourself "_

"_Then why didn't you erased me entirely but only from their memory?"_

"_How could you expect me erase the existence of the person who fought for me."_

"_First of all I didn't fight for you but for my friends and now what do I do now with nowhere to go and no place to stay?"_

"_All the same and as for what to do, you can stay with me. I had been feeling lonely for sometime now. I could use some company. I always wanted to have a sibling. What do you say? It's not like you have anything better to do or take care of."_ But Ichigo couldn't respond. It was too much for him to take.

"_Relax Just rest for a while and when you are ready I will answer all your questions."_

"_Ok, where do I rest?"_

"_Well you can rest in your room at your home but that it off limit so I can create a similar atmosphere for you to rest."_

"_Okay then." _the entity signaled. Ichigo suddenly found himself in his room. He felt so much relaxed seeing his room.

"_Whatever you need is in the same place where you kept. Now rest." _After saying that the spirit king disappeared.

_Whatever I need, huh? Okay I need clothes. _He rummaged his drawer fishing out a pair of his regular clothes. He was relieved to throw away the clothes he was wearing. For the first time since awakening his mind was relaxed and felt somewhat normal. He leaned on his bed. His mind again was lost in thoughts, His Mother was alive, His family was happy, He never wanted more than that, But he cannot be with them. What he was going to do now? Where will he go? Staying there was an option but what will he do for rest of his life staying there? Wouldn't it be boring to be there, none of his friends, none of his family, none of his comrades, no one, just the spirit king and him? He wondered what changes will be there in soul society if he was not there. Then the thought struck him, _no way._

"_Hey spirit king...sama I need to talk to you." _He added sama at least he should show some respect after all he was spirit king.

"_Don't call me spirit king sama. It makes me sound too old." _He said appearing behind him.

"_What should I call you then?"_

"_Nothing too formal. You can call me big brother if you like. I always wanted a younger sibling but they never understood. There is no one here therefore there will be no mistaking of any dishonor. Now what do you wanted to know?"_

"_You have erased my existence which means all those incidents of the…..um….real timeline….like my raid on soul society, hueco mundo and winter war never happened?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Then it means Aizen is still alive and up to his plan."_

"_I was beginning to think when you will realize that but yes I am afraid it's true."_

"_Then who is going to stop him this time?"_

"_I am afraid there is no one of your caliber to stop him in the human world or soul society and Hueco mundo is out of equation."_

"_Are you crazy? Why didn't have you done anything about it? His entire plan is to overthrow you."_

"_I know."_

"_Then why did you made my wish come true. It may result in your-" _

"_I guess so. But he will not be able to hurt me. After all I am spirit king, all those powers of his are manifested from me. Besides he will have to cross his path with zero squad to reach here."_

"_But my comrades, friends and Karakura town are not safe." _

"_Yes it's true." _His careless tone (of course not like Byakuya or Stark) was ticking his head, but at the same time the calm environment was cooling down his nerves. It was very frustrating.

He focused his brain._ If Aizen is still alive that means Rukia has been executed and since no one was there to stop him which means Aizen had already won. But the spirit king was still in his court and his family seemed to be safe. It does not make any sense. _Ichigo shook his head.

"_You see Ichigo, since you were never there the whole story changed. The fact that Rukia never lend her powers to anyone. Since she was a noble, Aizen never found a valid reason for her execution. Instead he raided Urahara and got his hold on the Documents of Hogyoku creating another one._

_Since you were never there, the hogyoku could not be untimely awaken from its slumber because Orihime never received her power of shun shun rikka. So the war did not take place on its usual time."_

"_When is the war going to take place?" _Ichigo asked curiously. "_How much time do we have?"_

"_Considering its-and-buts, 28 human hours at the max."_

"_28 hours to start the war?"_

"_No 28 hours for him to reach here. The war is currently going on."_

"_WHAT? There is no one to stop him. I have seen the battle. Soul society couldn't win. Why don't you stop him? Can't you erase the existence of Aizen?"_

"_No, I can't interfere in the war of my creations. It will be like biasing, what people will say. I am the king more like father. They are all my creations, even the hollows. How could you expect me to take sides?"_

"_Wait you created hollows?"_

"_Yes. But that was to maintain the balance." _Ichigo raised an eyebrow surprised.

"_That's a story for another time, I'm sure you have better things to do."_

"_Yes, like saving my friends and family. I am going to fight Aizen."_

"_Without your powers?"_

"_I never fought Aizen. So I must still have those powers, right?"_

"_No, Urahara never trained you to awaken your powers. Remember? You never existed..." _of course, why does he keep forgetting that.

"_There must be something I can do, some way to stop him. I can't just stand here while my comrades are fighting and dying because you can't interfere for your all those battle-between-creation-shit." _Ichigo's temper was rising which was no longer suppressed by the environment. Spirit king saw it too.

"_There is always a way. But the question is will you choose it. Either I can cancel your request, returning everything back to normal but you will never be able to see your mother again OR I can give you power….powers like mine, as a gift of course. What do you say?"_

**Author's note:**

That's the second chapter. On my behalf but where the heck are reviews. Hate it? Love it? Criticism? I'm not choosy and all. A simple good or average will do. Hell, even the flames are welcome (not like I'm asking for them). I simply like to see the number of reviews. So please.

Until next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-New**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill, except the plot and anything which is not present in the original series, everything belongs to the GREAT KUBO TITE**

Ichigo just stood there. The king was offering his help. His friends were fighting a lost battle. More like dying. He needed to do something. The door of opportunity was open. He replayed the words of Spirit king in his mind, again and again.

"_Either I can cancel your request returning everything back to normal OR I can give you power...my power to fight, you always wanted power don't you. Power to protect. Crossing limit after limits. Reaching new dimensions of power every time when you felt for it. So what do you say?"_

He couldn't believe he heard them correctly. He needed confirmation.

"_Your powers?"_

"_Not truly but yeah close enough that the difference in our power can be seen only by me, even if I want to I cannot give you all my powers. With some other effects, which might be pleasurable or not."_

Ichigo was shocked. Power of spirit king, he never dreamt about it, but it was in front of him. A single yes and he will again get the power which he wanted to use to protect his near and dear ones. No one will be anywhere him so he will not have to worry about failing to protect his near and dear ones. It's other effects were in the farthest corner of his mind. If he could save his friends and family, he would not care for the price. But... what if he will be corrupted by such power? Sure the power of spirit king was no joke. If it ever felt in wrong hands the scenario could not be imagined. He feared himself. He was so surprised that the words came out before he could think "But If you..."

"_I have infinite resitsu and I will give you near to infinite resitsu. Now if you know the laws of math, It is as simple as that." _He answered intercepting the question. He knew so because of Ichigo's last experience of taking powers from Rukia.

"_But what if I got corrupted and try to overthrow you."_

"_Having power and having the knowledge how to utilize those powers are completely two different things. It will take you centuries to figure out the extent of those powers. Also I have faith in you, Kurosaki Ichigo; you are a good person who seeks to protect not to destroy. Beside after sharing my power we will be like siblings. And I will always be there to guide you to the right path whenever you will be in confusion. Just what the older sibling do for their younger ones."_

"_But my hollow..."_

"_Its not there. It was a part of your shinigami powers hidden inside you. You will know why in near future. So you ready..."_

"_But what if-"_

"_Do you believe in yourself?"_

"_I…."_

"_Do you believe in yourself Ichigo?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Then believe in me."_

**Fake Karakura Town**

"Give up Isshin; you know you can't over power me now with the geezer gone and me evolving in the new dimension of power." Smiled Aizen. He was in his butterfly form toying with Isshin, Yoruichi and Urahara rendered unconscious. If the any one saw them from far, they will no doubt think that they were dead. Barely alive and Isshin was fighting with all his might on the verge of losing but he vowed to fight till his last breath.

"I... (hmph)...will not give...(hmph)...up. Not... (hmph)... my last... (hmph)...breath...(hmph)..."

"I guess you don't want to witness the formation of ouken and see my rule. So let's end the play.'' Aizen delivered the final blow.

"Dad...are you all right?" said Ichigo slapping his dad trying to bring him back to his consciousness. He woke up so suddenly that if Ichigo has not intercepted that he would have been hit pretty badly. Isshin saw the scowling face of Ichigo with the emotions of worry and care in his eyes.

"What? Where? ...Who are you...YES. I know you. You are the psychopath from the other day. What are you doi-" But was cut by Ichigo planting his fist over his face.

"Stop calling me psychopath and is this how you treat you savior, you old beardo. Geez how were you able to join Gotei 13."

"How do you-"

''It's a long story without subtitles. I will explain everything later. Right now I have to take care of Aizen." Ichigo said with a determined look.

"You are underestimating Aizen. There is no way you can fight him alone. I can't sense a fucking ounce of reistsu in you. This is no place for you." Isshin said with a worried look.

"You are underestimating me Dad. Don't worry, it will be over in an instant.'' Ichigo said as he shumpoed to Aizen. Isshin Sat there in horror_. The boy has not shunpoed. He just vanished. This boy knew too much. Could it be another plot of Aizen? He quickly removed the thought from his mind. He saved his life. This boy may also be after Ouken for all he knew. That's why he saved him and went to kill Aizen. That has to be the reason. But why was he calling him dad? _He wanted to help but in his battered position he could do nothing. He looked in the surrounding to find all his comrades lying nearby. It spiked his curiosity in the intention his so called 'son'.

**With Aizen**

Aizen was smiling. _His powers are devastating. From the impact of attack not even a single speck of Isshin remained. He never knew his powers could be this devastating._

_''_you look happy Aizen." Aizen's eyes narrowed. He looked around to see the source of voice.

''Yo. Long time no see Aizen. Remember me? Oh who am I kidding? Of course you cannot remember me. We haven't met yet.'' Said Ichigo smirking. Aizen looked at him with disbelief. He had never seen this boy. He had a most outrageous bright mop of orange hair on his head. He was not carrying Zampakuto, so he could not be a shinigami. He couldn't sense any resitsu from the boy, nothing like he had ever encountered before.

''Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Ignoring the first question, Ichigo answered the second one "I'm here to stop you."

"So, you must be the last resort of Gotei 13? If so then I will advice you to back off while you can. There is no way you could stand a chance before Me. I fought and defeated whole Gotei 13. What makes you think you, a single person, can defeat me alone? Just before you came, my attack erased the existence of kurosaki Isshin who was the last man standing." said Aizen while trying to figure out his powers. The boy wore a black hakama and haori with cloud like incarnated designs of white color. He had orange hairs falling on his shoulders. Although it looked like a simple outfit and the boy looked simple but he could tell that the boy was anything but simple if standing in front of him without being affected by his reistsu without having a single ounce of reistsu himself.

''My name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo. I was previously a shinigami but now I am something more than that. I know what you are looking for. This...'' Said Ichigo as he managed to pull out Ouken from his sleeves.

''How?'' Aizen was shocked, so much that he ignored the surname kurosaki, all this pain, all this controversy, all this fight was only for that key and it lay in front of him. For once he felt all his hard work of around 150 years was futile as the entity held ouken in front of his eyes.

''Give it to Me.'' said Aizen advancing towards him, his hands extended.

''Not so fast Aizen. I want you to win it. I cannot simply give it to you.''

''Don't be so COCKY...'' snarled Aizen firing a cero.

''Now...now...you should let a man complete his talk.'' Said Ichigo stopping the cero with his bare hands. The cero stopped there and remained there as a ball of red light. Aizen was shocked _this man has stopped my cero as it is nothing but pebble for him._

''Nah.. telling your cero as a pebble for me is a bit of...overstatement.'' _What? He could hear his thoughts? I can't feel any of his reistsu. But he is demonstrating such a power. A being of lower dimension cannot feel the power of a being of higher dimension unless the higher being desires so and lowers his reistsu just so that they could feel it. Does that mean that the boy was standing on even higher dimension than him? Completely out of his league?_

"Of course I can hear them, while most of your thoughts make no sense but on the last part you are right. I'm completely out of your league. So tell me were you going to fight him with this level of power?''

_Power of spirit king? Yes it does made sense. He held ouken, he had immense power. _''I know who you are? You have the power of spirit king, you have ouken, and you must be spirit king. Are you not?''

''Well sorry to disappoint you but I am not.'' He raised his finger as Aizen prepared for second attack and said '' I have the power of spirit king but yet to know how to control its capacity and its extent so lets fight somewhere else I don't want any more casualties.'' Before Aizen could respond he found himself standing at different place. It was nowhere near Karakura town but some deserted place in soul society. _How could this happen they travelled from real world to soul society without passing Dangai, with such an amount of speed. He said something about he had yet to know the proper control of his power. Just how much power does this Ichigo guy possess? I must better finish him off before he could get a chance to attack. Plus if I can kill him I don't have to go through the pain of creating a new one. Yes that will do._ Thinking this vaguely he attacked Ichigo with all the power he could muster.

''Che...You think this level of power could affect Me. Sure you can do more than that. Come again.'' said Ichigo enjoying his powers. He was toying with Aizen. He wanted him to feel the same, others felt while he toyed with them.

''How did you acquire such power? TELL ME.'' Aizen snarled. He jumped to land a kick on him. He expected to do some damage but no such luck. He may have more luck in moving a mountain than him.

''The spirit king himself gave me this power and ouken. I am just fighting to protect my comrades.'' He replied without even moving. All those kicks and punches were so feeble he didn't feel like to block them. Meanwhile Aizen was attacking with all his might. Why wasn't hogyoku doing anything about it? He was giving it his all, a couple of right hooks, a few left jabs, while knowing he really ain't got a chance.

"It won't Aizen. It no longer sees you as its master. I made sure of that." Aizen was seething in anger. He was so close to victory that he could almost taste it, but some brat with power to rival his own was standing in his was of all the time. Couldn't he have appeared before? Was soul society aware of the fact and reserved the boy as last resort? If that is so then he will not let them have them stand in his way now of all times when he was so close. He would not them. He would not allow it. Not now, not ever.

"He gave you his powers? Why? Why you-"

"You will not understand any of this. I'm here on my own behalf. You hurt my comrades. I am not fighting for revenge; I am fighting to protect them. I am not fighting because I want to Aizen but because I have to. You have left me no choice. You are just tensionized (of course there is no such word, but I use it in my daily life) Aizen. I think I should just end your tension and this game." Ichigo's voice was dripping in anger and such a venom that Aizen felt a shiver run down his spine. His eyes widened at this he saw no way to escape. He simply closed his eyes and accepted his fate. Ichigo held out his hand, palm facing the sky and summoned a stick make of black reistsu (same one as in the last fight of Aizen and Ichigo, in the original series) and moved it in the downward arc and before Aizen could even have any second thoughts; he was dissolved into nothingness.

''At last it's over.'' exhaled Ichigo. Now he could go meet his friends but the words of spirit king came to his mind.

**Flashback**

He was afraid of himself but listening to king's words and the urgency to save his friends he decided to take the chance and regret later.

After giving Ichigo his power, spirit king said "_To use your powers just believe in them. And about your friends, __they may accept you as their savior Ichigo, but you possess such power, apart from your family everybody will fear you to turn into threat. It's the fear that shakes man off his path and his decision. And it's in their nature to fear the one who rise above them. The people around you will try to be comfortable and treat you as warmly as possible so that you don't turn against them. But on your back they will always try to find your weakness. When this will happen you will become frustrated. Because I know you live for other's faith in you. Plus there will be some changes to your body for your powers to adjust them. When this happens..." _Ichigo felt the weight a weight in his pocket_ "Feel free to drop by your other home and your brother. I will clear all your tensions." _

**End of Flashback**

''That is a distant future. Until then I will be with them." Smiling over the memory he vanished and appeared in fake Karakura town, not on the spot where others were. He wanted to walk to that place. At least it will give him some time to think. He wondered how they will react. How will he convince them? Will they really fear him instead he being their savior? And what about the changes that spirit-I mean brother was talking about? That is to be thought later right now about meeting my friends and soul society. But now that he knows the truth, and knows about most of their lives, he was sure he can convince them. After all he has the power of Spirit King.

**Authors note:**

**Inuyashaket**: I AM NOT GETTING REVIEWS. (ToT) WHERE DID I GO WRONG?

**Ichigo:** what happened to him? (Points towards Inuyashaket)

**Spirit king: **Nothin'. He's just little upset for not getting reviews.

**Inuyashaket: **WAAAAAA….. IS MY WRITING SUCH A CRAP?!

**Ichigo: **(wincing and putting hand over his ears)Upset is an understatementin my view for such condition.

**Inuyashaket: **(after a moment of composing) Ok I'm fine now.

**Ichigo: **Thank god. My ears were likely going to fall off.

**Spirit king:** The feeling's mutual bro.

**Inuyashaket: **(still ignoring them) maybe I should stop writing and give it a rest.

**Ichigo and Spirit king (together): **WHAT?!

**Inuyashaket: **(noticing them) Ya I think I should stop boring the fanfiction readers.

(Ichigo and Spirit king faces each other.)

**Ichigo: **Is he really gonna do that?

**Spirit king: **Don't know. Betternot take any chances. (Looks towards readers) Hey people out there! Please, only you can stop him from doing that. I just go a little sibling. I want to spend some time with him.

**Ichigo: **Yeah, and I recently got those powers. I wanna use them for a while and also there's my family.

(Inuyashaket again starts crying, tears flowing with a rapid force and soon the whole set goes underwater, I mean undertears.)

**Spirit king: **JUST DO IT FAST.

(Ichigo nods in approval and swims away to search for drain plug to drain the set.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Can't you just believe me?**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill, except the plot and anything which is not present in the original series, everything belongs to the GREAT KUBO TITE**

Ichigo went to the site where the war had taken place. He wondered what this war will be named. He considered it could no longer be called winter war since it had taken place in June. At the site Unohana was tending the wounds of the injured. Yamamoto had lost his arm but seemed to be okay. He chuckled as he saw Vizards. Indeed they wanted their revenge against Aizen but they really didn't want to show it. Last time they claimed to be on Ichigo's side. He wondered what reason they gave to fight now.

He saw many faces turned towards him as he advanced towards them. He never thought he could see their faces again. He was so happy to see them, even Zaraki. He studied expression of their faces. They were looking at him in horror. He saw many hands moved towards their Zampakuto. He didn't know from where to start. Those who were in front of him didn't know how to react to this new guy. He tried to read their mind. Their Instincts were telling them to be feared, to run away, but their heart was telling them he was a friend. He chuckled, maybe he had a chance. For a long time nobody spoke.

''What did you do with Aizen?'' It was Isshin who spoke. Ichigo was glad; at least he got a tip to start. Many faces turned as he mentioned the name of Aizen.

''I took care of him. He is no longer a threat.'' Ichigo said.

"And hogyoku?" Urahara decided to get some answers. Even if Aizen was gone, nobody was safe until the distortion orb still existed. Now that they had gained peace even for a short time, he will do anything to find a way to get rid of that pebble of destruction.

Well that was his thought until he heard Ichigo's reply.

"Gone with him."

"…"

"He had become one with it so I destroyed both their existence." He said while scratching his back sheepishly.

"But hogyoku could not be destroyed. I had tried every means to do so." Urahara was surprised. It was rare for his observation to go wrong.

"Maybe you missed something." He answered with a shrug.

''Did my spell work?'' Urahara asked, hoping to get a positive reply this time.

''Sorry Urahara-san but I did not give time for your spell to work." Said man's head dropped in defeat.

''Who are you? Why did you help us? What happened to Aizen?'' Yamamoto asked while trying to get up. Unohana insisted him to lie down because he was not fully recovered.

''Maybe you should rest gramps. The details can wait later.'' but Yamamoto continued his attempts to get up.

"I said lie down until you are comfortable enough to move.'' ordered Ichigo raising his resitsu. At once all the captains were on their knees, even Yamamoto had trouble in standing.

''He had lost his arm and a fight in his entire career. That's why he is a bit...'' stated Unohana, unsure how to put her thoughts in word.

"Grumpy and stubborn?" Ichigo provided.

"Yeah you can say that." She replied feeling flushed form his rather bold term."

Ichigo contemplated about what she had said earlier, "Lost his arm, huh? Let me see.'' Saying this he moved towards him. He felt overwhelming hostility from them. He saw several captains move to stop him from approaching their head captain. He barely controlled his sigh.

"Look if you want to go through hard way so be it. But you should know that if I wanted to kill you all I would have already done that. So get out of my way so I can be more useful and less painful for you." Reluctantly all captains stepped aside and went to stand beside Yamamoto. He sat beside him and touched the spot where once Yamamoto arms belonged and concentrated on regenerating. He didn't know if it will work or not but it wouldn't hurt to try. At once his arm regenerated as is it was never lost. Yamamoto stared at his arms in disbelief.

''I never thought regenerating is possible for Shinigamies.'' Mayuri stared in disbelief.

''It's not regeneration. It's just reversal of effect as it never happened." Yamamoto opened his mouth to speak but Ichigo stopped him signaling with his eyes to leave the queries for later. For the first time in his entire career he felt... Like what... being on lower level. Ichigo helped Unohana tend the injured. With him on their side they felt like they were never injured in the fight.

(meanwhile, in a distant place… Ok not so distant. In the same city)

"My spells didn't work. (Sob)… (Sob)….where was the miscalculation." A very frustrated Yoruichi was trying to console a very teary looking Urahara with several tick marks over her face, which were growing with every passing second.

"Maybe something went wrong. It happens to everyone." She replied, barely able to keep her tone in consoling mode.

"But not to me. I'm genius. I spent so much time on it. For that, I even ignored the finishing work of your armor." He replied not knowing he was about to see hell.

"My armor?" she asked confirming her suspicion and getting more facts out.

"Yeah, I knew it would be futile to attack Aizen head on so I paid on so much attention to them that….." that did it.

"Um...Yoruichi?" but no answer was heard. He realized his mistake a moment too late. He lifted his face to see a very pissed Yoruichi with a very dark and sadistic aura surrounding her completed with blood red glowing eyes, rivaling even Satan himself.

"Yeah?" oh my… that's going to be very painful.

(Meanwhile in hell)

"Who's this woman?! I hope she better not decide to head towards here. That's better for the souls as well as me."

The only thought which crossed Urahara's mind was an old saying, '_Hell hath no fury of a scrounged woman.' "_Oh dear..." it was the last thing that left Urahara's mouth before his painful screams.

Once the Karakura town was shifted back, Captains meeting was called at once.

**Soul society (1****st**** division barracks):**

Captains were standing in their usual places. If not for the looks on their faces, no outsider could tell that they had just returned from a life threatening war which they had almost lost.

''Now tell us exactly who you are? Why did you help us? What did you do with Aizen and what did you do with hogyoku?'' asked Yamamoto never being so much surprised in his entire life.

''My name is Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo... Yes dad I am kurosaki and I am your son. I am getting to that part.'' All captains startled._ He could hear their thoughts._

''Yes I can hear your thoughts so don't even think of dissecting me Mayuri.'' Mayuri flushed because he was thinking his way there. ''The reason I helped you because I wanted to.''

''That reason is not fair enough.'' shot Soi-fon.

''Yes that does not explain your purpose and _ability_.'' said Mayuri emphasizing on the word ability.

''Ok would you believe me when I tell you it all happened because of me and as for my abilities I really don't know how to word my power. All I can show you is this.'' He took out Ouken. _I hope they guess correct._

''He managed to create Ouken before Aizen.'' Yelled Soi-fon. _There goes my hope. _He felt several captains moved towards their zampakutoes.

''Cut it guys, I just saved your asses and it was all my fault that you had to fight that war again not that you remember and I didn't create it. It's the original one.'' Ichigo tried to calm them down.

"The Great Spirit king calls me daddy, I am so happy." Isshin said quickly reaching conclusion tears flowing down his eyes like river. Many captains surprised to hear that but seeing his ability it was not a far fetched thought. Even Yamamoto was about to offer some curtsey when Ichigo put a full stop to their thought with his next statement.

''Geez. At least show some manners in front of captains. And I am not the spirit king but he gave me these powers and Ouken.'' said Ichigo while stomping his father.

''Well we would like to hear you story Kurosaki Ichigo, we are all ears.'' said Yamamoto.

''Ok but I don't expect you all to believe me, so while speaking please don't interfere."

He completely told his story leaving the minor facts starting from what happened before his wish was fulfilled by the spirit king and what happened after his wish was fulfilled. He saw Byakuya twitch when he reached the area when he saved Rukia from execution and Byakuya was desperate to stop him.

Nobody knew how to react. They were all stunned. Even Byakuya's calm expression had left is place. Zaraki chuckled as he mentioned his fight with him. Even Yamamoto's ever closed eyes were open in disbelief. Nobody spoke for a long time even when Ichigo completed his story.

''You expect us to believe everything you say. You expecting me to believe that I WAS TRYING TO GET MY SISTER KILLED'' It was Byakuya who broke the silence. He never felt so much anger in all his life. _How could he say something like that? _No one and I mean no one (well except Yoruichi) had seen him loosing temper. He always kept his calm. Even when angry, he simply berated others. Only Yoruichi had such ability to get such reaction out of him.

''No I don't, beside I told you before I don't expect you to believe me. But will you answer my question if such was the case what would have you done? Haven't you promised at your parent's grave to never break the law again after you adopted Rukia in the Kuchiki clan.'' Byakuya was speechless. Indeed he would never break the law but he could not lie to himself that he could have done nothing to stop Rukia from being executed.

''See...So get over with it."

''Maybe it's his trap. To let us all believe in him, so that he could kill us when our back is turned on him'' said Soi-fon, still not ready to believe him. But you know what, it was to be expected after all, she is the captain and commander of second squad, stealth squad and assassination unit.

''If I had to, why would I save you from Aizen in the first place? I could have always waited for Aizen to finish you all off before interfering."

''My my ... he is right. With the amount of power he posses it's not very difficult for him to do that.'' Kyoraku defended. Ichigo was glad at least someone was on his side.

"'He is right and he also healed Yamamoto sotaicho. There must some reason behind It." Komamura spoke.

"Indeed he has great powers, but the power of spirit king..., it just not fits.'' Soi-fon said. Ichigo remembered spirit king mention something about power.

"What do you all know about the power of spirit king?'' He asked.

"Not much, but it's the power from which all other powers are manifested.'' Mayuri spoke, having read about them in his archives.

''Absolutely correct, so this means if I have the power akin to that of spirit king, I may choose other powers to work or not, Right?''

''Theoretically, yes.''

''Ok then so Soi-fon why don't you attack me with your suzumebachi, since you currently cannot use your bankai, and try to finish me with your houmonka.'' She looked at Yamamoto for permission.

''Oh come on gramps give her permission. I promise I won't attack or defend, this will clear the other's doubts too.'' Ichigo said.

''Very well, if you insist. Soi-fon Taichou you have my permission.'' With this she attacked Ichigo, completing her houmonka in flash steps. Ichigo smirked, even though she was in flash steps, Ichigo could easily see her like she was running in slow motion. When she completed her houmonka he caught her wrist. To her surprise he simply wiped houmonka like they were some chalk marks.

''You really didn't had to use flash steps.''

''Anybody else?'' There was a long silence. Soi-fon was practically shaking, trying to get over the shock. Nobody had ever survived her attack. Indeed Baraggan had survived, but it was because her attack never landed on him. But the scenario was different this time. If he was to be an enemy then nobody could stop him. She would keep an eye on that kurosaki brat.

''I want to try.'' said Zaraki taking out his Zampakuto.

''Not you Zaraki Taichou, you don't even know the name of your Zampakuto, yet you want to fight? On brute force only?'' chuckled Kyoraku tucking his straw hat.

''But-''

''He is right Zaraki Taichou and this is not the way we treat our guest and our hero. Do we?'' Unohana said. Smiling a sickengly sweet smile and opening her eyes a little, promising pain. Even Ichigo felt a shiver run down his spine.

''Very well then...the topic is out of our grasp but for the time being, we will trust you Kurosaki Ichigo. For further confirmation please provide a sample of your resitsu to Kurotsuchi Mayuri Taichou.'' Mayuri's eye glimmed. ''Now...'' he then faced Soi-fon who was still trying to recover from the shock ''Have you captured traitor Ichimaru Gin?''

''Yes Sotaicho. We will soon present him in front of central 46 chambers.'' Soi-fon said regaining her composure.

''Would you mind if I say something in favor of Gin?" he interrupted their discussion earning a glare from soi-fon and Hitsugaya.

"Defending traitors now, are we?" Hitsugaya retorted in a mocking tone. Ichigo for his part ignored his comment which ticked the captain off. Captain commander contemplated the thought for over a moment before giving a nod in approval to continue, mostly because after seeing the demonstration of his powers he does not want to make him hostile towards them and what could hurt to listen his views. Even though he knew he was not given any other choice over the matter.

"I know he took sides with Aizen, but he did so because he wanted to gain faith from Aizen, so that he could strike him at the right time.'' Ichigo tried to defend Gin. He recalled from the witness of the fight between him and Aizen from his talk with his friends and matsumoto just after the fight.

''You meant to say he was loyal to Gotei 13?'' asked Toshiro.

''Not to Gotei 13 exactly but he did so to protect your fukutaicho, Rangiku Matsumoto.''

''How come?'' Kyoraku asked easily becoming interested in the new revelation that might become the greatest gossip in soul society. The talk was going to an interesting direction, _a love so strong that it went as far as to shake hands with mortal enemy to protect. To top of that it was the gossip of greatest gossiper ever in the history of soul society._

''They grew together in Rukongai. When they were very small, she was like a sister to him. When Aizen first started his experiments on hollowfication, Gin feared Rangiku to get caught in that experiment so he decided to join him so that he could protect her from other side. Slowly he came to know about Aizen's true ambition and the power of his Zampakuto. So he decided to stay there only to find his weakness. He never told Aizen or anybody about the true capability of his Zampakuto so that he could have advantage. Don't you find it strange he never attacked you or any other shinigami this whole time.'' Ichigo had a point.

"What do you suggest we should do then?"

"Allow him to speak for himself. I know Mayuri can check if he is telling the truth or not. Can't you Mayuri? And if you can't I know Urahara-san can easily check it." Ichigo eyed Mayuri with a taunting expression.

''Of course I can. And there is no way Urahara could do it with his Stone Age tools.'' Mayuri frowned. Feeling insulted by the implication of the fact that Urahara was better than him.

''Very well. The meeting is over for now. And Ichigo-san, I think you need a place to stay.'' asked Yamamoto.

''Maybe later. Right now I need to see my family.'' He smiled at Isshin, who returned it with another faint smile. Man, did he miss him.

**Author's note:**

**Inuyashaket: **So here's the 4th chapter. Most of you may wonder why the hell is he daily updating. For those I advice that to enjoy till they can because after a while, maybe after completing this fic, I'm going to take some break to work on another story which may take a long while. Already I've two other ideas in mind.

Any questions regarding the fic and any doubts are welcome. But I can only help if you review so…..

REVIEW…. REVIEW…. REVIEW, the button is just under the last line. Come on show some spirit. I bet while reading you would have thought something, you just need to put them up here.

**Spirit king: **He seems to be in a good mood today.

**Ichigo: **yeah some guy named RLunatic78 and scarlet Kuchiki reviewed.

**Spirit king: **only two?

**Ichigo: **yeah pretty much. Better two than nothing.

**Spirit king:** you are right but that's not going to hold him for long plus he seriously needs a beta reader too. (Facing towards readers) anybody interested? And yes please review. It's our only bread and butter.(does a dramatic pose)

**Ichigo: **where does that come from?

**Spirit king: **what? This? Oh it's something I picked from Rukia.

**Ichigo: **(supporting a large sweat drop) I guessed so much.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Do I really know my family?**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill, except the plot and anything which is not present in the original series, everything belongs to the GREAT KUBO TITE**

Ichigo was happy; well that's an understatement, from the inside he was jumping like a boy who got his favorite present from Santa himself, at last he was going to see his family, more importantly his mother. He was happy but he was also tensed. How will they react seeing him again after his first meeting? How he was going to make them believe him? The case of soul society was different; he could easily convince them because they knew all supernatural stuff and the possibilities of happening of those stuff but what about his family? Sure they didn't know any of it. Hell, even his father kept the secret of him being a shinigami, how was his family any different. He kept on thinking. He must come up with a less insane explanation. Sure his father was with him but it didn't make him any less nervous. _Keep going and you will be soon tearing your hair off, great way to make them believe you. Wait, where does that thought come from? _But he immediately changed his course of thought before he went too deep. He had other things to work on, like coming up with a valid, none too scientific, nor spiritual, something which they could easily comprehend. They were only going to believe him if he came up with a reasonable explanation. Suddenly he felt nervous _what is he going to tell them?! There's no reason to believe him. _Suddenly he felt a pang in his heart. Sure he could tell them their personal stuffs he knew about them. There is no way they could deny him then. He felt a tiny bit of hope. Maybe his father could help him. He was about to open his mouth when he beat him to it.

"Convincing Masaki is easy but I doubt we need to come up with a good explanation for Yuzu and Karin. Sure they know about soul society and stuff but spirit king… it's a bit too much for them.'' _What?!_

''They know?'' there goes his hopes. Now he didn't know how much the present has changed.

"Yeah, Since Masaki is an arrancar and I am a shinigami, because they are our children it's their right to know about our history. How come you know all stuffs about my family yet you don't our history?''

"Because you never told me and mom was dead when I was 9. How can you be so biased? You kept it a secret from me but you told your daughters. Great now I feel like I was the one who was kept in dark" Ichigo was enraged he never thought his mother to be an arrancar. Geez things have really changed when he was not around.

"Masaki died?" Isshin was shocked. His jaw dropped.

"Yeah that's why I asked for the wish which screwed things up. Now don't ask me any more questions because I don't feel like answering them right now. And don't you think it's obvious the way you hide the truth from me all these years." He was feeling it difficult to control his temper and talking with his father was making it worse.

"Sorry about that. I tried to hide it from my daughters too but it was difficult because Masaki came across a hollow few years ago and because of our presence Yuzu and Karin developed high reiatsu and were able to see them. It was the time when we had to explain everything to them. As their father and mother we never wanted them to get them involved in these matters but that was inevitable." Isshin said apologizing. Ichigo felt his temper cool down a bit. But his little bit of that relief went out of the window when he saw his house came into view when he became nervous again _I still have to think a less insane explanation. God please send me some good explanation._

Isshin knocked the door. "Enter only when I give you signal. Let me talk to them first." said Isshin stopping him at the door.

"You sure you will handle the situation alright?" Ichigo asked suspiciously.

"Yeah you are right, Why should I talk to them? It's your problem and you must handle it yourself. Why should I bother myself? It's decided you will handle the situation and I will stand on the sideline, best of luck for that." Said Isshin giving a thumbs-up to him.

"Thanks Dad that's very much helpful. It's just great." He said sarcastically. It increased his nervousness. Now he had to handle the whole situation himself. He waited impatiently for the door to open up. He didn't have wait for long.

Masaki opened the door. "Oh Isshin I'm glad you are safe." She looked happy to see her husband alive. She hugged him. Isshin returned the hug. But she abruptly stopped when she saw Ichigo standing behind his husband. She stared at him. He felt a warm sensation when he saw her again. The features of face never changing. He was glad to be near to her again. He was close enough and now he needed to think how to convince her. He tried to smile and even managed a nervous smile. But the expression on her face didn't change. She continued to stare between him and her husband still in his spirit form wondering what was that boy doing there. Isshin read her face and held out his hand before she could say anything.

"I will explain everything but first of all we must invite the hero of the war inside because it's a long story." Isshin said giving her a reassuring look. She nodded and allowed them inside.

"I better call Yuzu and Karin. They were very much worried about you." She said while she took them to the living room and called the girls. The girls came running when they heard their father was back but suddenly stopped when they saw Ichigo sitting in the room. He smiled at them nervously. The girls were shocked _what was that psychopath doing in their house sitting with their parents._ Karin got over the shock quickly.

"What is this punk doing here?" she said accusing finger at him. He had expected this kind of reaction from her. He was about to say something but Masaki got first.

"Now now Karin is this the way to treat our guest and the hero of the war."

"Hero of war?" asked Yuzu and Karin at the same time.

"You mean the war of soul society and the hollows?" asked Karin in disbelief. Isshin nodded. "How?"

"That I also want to know." Said Masaki looking at Ichigo and Isshin.

"Dad you better explain them this part. I will explain them the other part" said Ichigo giving a nervous glance to him. Isshin understood. _The boy needed time to think of a good explanation for them. _Nodding in agreement he started the story of winter war about how they fought for the first half of the battle but started to lose when those espadas activated their ressuceration. And again how they started winning again when vizards showed up and helped them in defeating the espadas. But then Aizen activated his shikai and defeated all the captains in an instant and was about to kill him. Then suddenly Ichigo showed up out of the blue and took Aizen away and killed hence protecting soul society and human world.

By the end of story Masaki and Yuzu were looking at him with a sense of gratitude. Karin also relaxed a bit when she came to know that boy had saved his father but nowhere near to trust him completely after the other day incident. Ichigo sensed relief washed over them and relaxed a bit. Now it would be easy to convince them since they were relaxed.

"Well that explains how he is the hero but what about this punks other day behavior." Asked Karin as became interested after knowing the fact that boy saved his father's life.

"First things first. My name is kuro… Ichigo at least call me Ichi. But before I answer your question, Mom, I mean, Masaki-san goat-chin said you were the first arrancar but he didn't gave the details. And from where I come I don't remember anything about you like that. Would you please explain it to me?" Ichigo said looking at Masaki, Trying not to sound too rude but that question was bubbling in his mind and he couldn't stop but asked the question.

Masaki looked at Isshin. He gave her a slight nod telling her to tell him the truth and he was reliable. She then looked at Ichigo.

"Yes I am an arrancar, more precisely 1st ever arrancar. It started before Gotei 13 was established. At that time souls were on their own to pass over to soul society without being escorted by any shinigami. When I died I also tried to go to soul society but lost my way and ended up in hueco mundo. At that time the number of hollows was very less, almost negligible. At that time hueco mundo held enormous amount of reishi, much greater that what is present there today. Because of that we hollows need not eat others for our survival. Also our evolution was very much accelerated compared to their development nowadays. Since I accidently ended up in hueco mundo I somehow managed to keep my memories and senses intact. In no time I evolved into a vasto lorde and slowly started taking my mask off thus completely removing my mask and developing into the first arrancar ever.

Around that time the number of hollows increased dramatically and the reishi of hueco mundo though was enough for survival for the hollows of my level, was not enough for Ajucha level hollows so they started attacking regular hollows which in turn started devouring souls in the living world. Due to this the balance between the living world and spiritual world tilted. To cope with the matter Gotei 13 was formed. Their main purpose was to guide souls to soul society and kill any hollows they come across. They slaughtered hollows without giving any second thought.

About hundred or so years ago a vice captain of Gotei 13 came to know about me. His name was Aizen Sosuke. He persuaded Gotei 13 to capture me and gather information about my power. They agreed but to kill me. They sent a group to capture me. Isshin was the head of the group. They came to hueco mundo to capture me. When they attacked me I did nothing but defend myself but by mistake I injured him. I panicked and rushed to help him. He panicked but I assured him I meant no harm. His team members panicked and ran away. He asked me why I was helping him. He and I were opposite. I assured him I was different from others. He understood and thus began our relationship. But soon the reinforcement came and they captured me. I was presented before 46 chambers where they ordered my execution. Isshin tried to persuade them that I was not what they think but they didn't listen. He then decided to run away with me and we came to living world. We decided that it was dangerous for us to continue together so we parted until we came to know about Urahara's exile. Well Isshin was first to know about it. He tried to track me but was successful only 17 years ago and persuaded me join him. He asked Urahara to make us his special gigai which eventually turns the wearer slowly into a human. Then we decided to stick together and after a year married each other. And start a family and have a normal life." The last part created a blush on her face.

"You know if you had not stopped me from taking part in the war maybe I could have helped you" said Masaki to Isshin to which he hugged her from behind nuzzling in her hair.

"Maybe, but if something had happened to you I would not have been able to forgive myself." He said giving a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Mom, dad if you are finished I want to hear HIS story" Karin said in a '_get-a-room'_ expression eying Ichigo. Whose moth was somewhere on floor. Seriously! An arrancar mother, but not just any other but the very first of her kind. No wonder he had such a monstrous resistsu. He stopped in his musing when he felt the room being silent and all occupants eyeing him. "Is everything alright?" he didn't need to look to know that the question was directed to him. He gathered his thoughts but gave a nonchalant reply, "ya everything's fine. It's just I never imagined to be an arrancar, but I guess it answers some of my questions." He was forgetting something, but what? He cleared his mind and left the thought to be mused over later, right now they needed answers. So why not tell them the truth, after all it's the best way if he wanted to gain their trust. Deciding so, he cleared his throat to gain some attention, not like he already doesn't have it.

"Ok then here is my story. And really and honestly I don't expect you to believe me. So don't ask anything just listen to the story." He said and started his story of what had happened before and after the wish was made and granted and he was not going to blame them if they don't believe him after this. Hell, even he was still working on to believe.

**Soul society**

"Mayuri Taichou, I expect you have completed the analysis."

"Hai, and the results are quite shocking, if I had not done the analysis myself I would have never believed it. His reiatsu is too pure to exist. It completely meets the description of the power of spirit king in our records. If he had not stated I would had completely mistaken him as spirit king. Maybe I should do some more experiments on him physically to know more about his capabilities and power." Said Mayuri with a gleam in his eyes.

"I don't think it's a good idea. Because I doubt he will allow you to do so, after he showed such hostility towards you and the idea of utilization of force is completely out of questions and while he can listen to our thoughts the idea of sneaking won't prove very good. Oh my, the feel of his reiatsu still send shiver through my back." Chuckled Kyoraku tucking his hat.

"Is there any weakness we can exploit should he decides to stand against us." Asked yamamoto, ignoring his subordinates comment.

"No there isn't. he has such control over spirit particles because of his pure resistsu, any attack will be absorbed or neglected by him if he desires to do so, this is nothing like we have ever encountered before."

"Currently is there any threat from him?" asked Yamamoto, asking his subordinates for their views against such a situation.

According to their sequence Soi-fon was first to answer, "I'm still not ready to believe him, but seeing the situation's demand I say we believe him for some point but never turn our back against him completely."

"Like that's going to make any difference." Snorted Kenpachi under his breath but loud enough for everybody to hear. Soi-fon turned to face him, red in rage.

"What did you say?"

"Ya heard me bee, last time you attacked on him he didn't even did as much as to defend himself." He replied not even bothering to spare a glance, causing her temper to reach a new height.

"WHY YOU-"

"Silence, It's no place for childish bickering, Now on with the opinion. Unohana Taichou if you please."

"In my opinion we should stay put and stop any hostile thoughts towards Ichigo-san unless he proves otherwise. After all he had done to our aid; I doubt he had other things in mind, even if not we are not ready to handle another war especially with an opponent of such caliber." She completed her opinion with a smile which clearly read _'don't-you-dare-create-more-work-for-me-and-my-division.' _Honestly! There has to be someone who could put up with her smile.

"The boy can prove to be very loyal and a great soldier of soul society if trod carefully." Byakuya finished in his stoic tone.

"How can you say that?" Mayuri asked.

"I've seen it in his eyes, the feeling of confidence and protectiveness. These feeling cannot be created unless genuine."

"Oh, and how do you know?" Byakuya didn't like the tone taunting tone. He was about to loose grip when he controlled himself and replied in a same tone, "Unlike you Kurotsuchi _Taichou, _others are rather good at seeing someone intentions without any aid of cheap technology."

Mayuri was about to snap when Yamamoto, not ready to for another bickering to start, motioned for Komamura to state his opinion which he replied that to be same as seem fit by Yamamoto.

Kyoraku lightly tucked his straw hat to remove the shadow in front of his eyes signaling his opinion to be serious yet with slight humor, "The boy is quite powerful. I wonder what will happen when he will come to soul society, bet all the members of shinigami women association will strangle him to death. But maybe if he is allowed to come, I may tag him along to get those nice views. So I guess my opinion in this matter is positive." Many captains sweat dropped by listening to his reason. Many mused of his ability to take matters so lightly in such situations. _Yes, that's probably is good for health maybe we should try it sometime._

Next on the line was Toshiro Hitsugaya, the child prodigy, who until few hours before believed that he could never be surprised. Of course there were times when he saw his fukutaicho merry making instead of his icy threats which would make others fear for death in cold blood literally (though he never said so, they just imagined it) and the strength of espadas, though he had anticipated as much from them, so there was no surprise. But in the last few hours he was pretty much surprised from the magnitude of the said protector's power and his ability of control over spirit particles. When asked his reply was same to Soi-fon but in a rather good manner, unlike soi-fon's cold and full of suspicion.

"It doesn't matter to me, as long as I get to fight him. But I if you truly ask it better be positive." Was Kenpachi's typical reply accompanied by his patented grin.

"Maybe if there is something he wants from us. But I doubt it because from the amount of power he has its not very difficult for him to obtain." Answered Mayuri uncertain of his answer.

"Then I think we must trust him for the while until we find his true intention. Make sure you don't do anything to make him turn against us." Then he turned to Kyoraku "Do some arrangements for celebration. It may do something make him join our side in any other disturbance occurring in future."

"Hai Yamaji, I think we should organize a party for his celebration. Soul society could also use some relaxation after the war, with enough sake to make them forget their recent hostility"

"Don't you think it will be too much?" asked Jyushiro.

"Send an escort party with an invitation to him. Any volunteers?" asked Yamamoto ignoring Jyushiro's advice.

"I will go sotaicho"

"Very well then. Begin the preparation. The meeting is adjourned now." Said Yamamoto tapping his staff to the ground announcing the end of the meeting.

**Author's note:**

Tooooooo… tired, just imagine what I could have said….. Until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6-Something's not right.**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill, except the plot and anything which is not present in the original series, everything belongs to the GREAT KUBO TITE.**

'_Thoughts'_

'Normal'

'**Spirit/Zampakuto'**

"You went through all this just you can see me" Masaki asked with tears in her eyes.

"Oh nii-chan, you went through all this so that we can have our Okaa-san back said Yuzu hugging her mother with teary eyes.

"I never thought that I would have a brother that would do anything despite the consequences to keep his family happy. We are sorry for our previous behavior and please forgive us to not listen to you but you must know it's not everyday that some random guy approaches us and say 'hey I am your brother.'" Said Karin almost on the verge of tears and was hugging her new brother and playfully slapping his arm.

"Yes Ichigo, I am happy that my family is once again complete and I've got my son back which I had not known until now." Masaki said while beckoning him to come and hug her, which he gladly did. Karin came to hug them from side while Yuzu was already on the other side. Isshin with a big goofy grin yelling something like "THE GREATE FAMILY HUG" dived to join the hug which everyone sidestepped causing him to slide on the floor face first and destroying several furniture in his wake. They laughed heartedly forgetting that there was ever an awkward situation between them. Isshin soon stood and joined them. At last they were one; at last they were happy as a complete family once again. And for once Ichigo was not wearing his scowl. _Yes, he was happy at last._

I know, most of you readers must have thoughts this was. But you forget we talking here about our favorite strawberries life and as the great KUBO TITE has depicted it, it's nowhere that simple. And the family was not to be easily moved especially with Karin's nature. I mean seriously, what you guys were thinking? As for Ichigo, the first thing he heard when he completed his story was…..

"Ok, so you are telling me that our mother, the first ever arrancar, was killed by mere hollow? And you want us to believe all the shit you told us so far." Karin said, feeling angry and full of suspicion, not wanting to believe the fact that their mother have died in a possible past. Also his grab was not helping in the least.

"No I never said to believe me. I just stated the truth. If-" before he could complete Masaki cut him.

"Actually Karin what Ichigo has said can be quite correct. As he said a hollow killed me 9 yrs ago, it can be quite true because at that time both me and your father were not able to use our powers and were living like normal humans, but the function of our gigais, to convert the spiritually active soul into a mere human soul, was somewhat disturbed due to spiritual activities going in the town. It is only due to that fact that we are able to use our powers now." Karin and Yuzu nodded in understanding. Though Yuzu was somewhat believing that it was possible and also want to believe due to being soft at heart but for Karin it was not enough. Due to being and older sibling and character of her father, she had taken upon herself to see the wellbeing of the family and she was not about to give up her role. She needed more information until it leaves no room for suspicion.

"But how can we believe him to be our brother out of blue. His story is too much to believe in."

"Ok then how about this? I'm your long lost brother who you all recently came to know about, Urahara can confirm it by DNA test and constituent of my spiritual particles."

"Fine by me. But remember even if remotely possible your claims prove to be false I will kick your ass to the next century." smiled Karin finally giving him an ok certificate to join the family.

"Yay, I always wanted an older brother." Squealed Yuzu.

"You are quite adorable. If you promise to behave yourself I believe I have no problem with that. Beside I don't mind having one more child to take of." Smiled Masaki.

"AND I WILL MAKE YOU STRONG AS A FATHER SHOULD MAKE HIS SON-"

"Cut it goat-beard. He has not even got used to this family and you started your ranting." Said Karin throwing him to the wall.

"Good throw my daughter." said Isshin giving thumbs up to Karin.

Ichigo was happy (of course it's an understatement). Finally the things were getting into place. They were together once again, they were family once again. Of course they had still to accept him until after the test reports but that was enough for now. What could be more pleasing than that? Nothing more he wanted. Nothing more he desired. All what he wanted was granted. What he truly wishes was granted. Yea he was happy. They decided to ask for gigai for him from Urahara and some modern clothes for which he readily agreed. The clothes were comfortable but he felt out of place in them.

They began to talk about the life they had when their mother was not with them. They were a normal family chatting, joking just normal family stuff, Isshin's antics and Karin and Ichigo beating him to pulp only for him to be up ones again and continue his antics. After seeing such incidents Karin mused that what Ichigo said could be right and he was truly her brother. There was no way any other being; be they living or dead, to dodge and counter those attacks save for the kurosaki family. Suddenly they felt a shinigami approaching. He or she had fukutaicho class reiatsu.

"Now what the hell do they want?" Grunted Isshin opening the door. The last thing he ever wanted was a shinigami near his family disturbing his quality family time.

"My deepest apologies for disturbing you without notice at such an hour but I request an audience with kurosaki Ichigo." Said the strawberry blonde shinigami.

"Who wants me dad….oh, Rangiku-san." Ichigo appeared behind his dad.

"Ichigo-dono, the soul society has arranged a party for celebrating your victory over Aizen. Please accept the invitation of the party. I am here to escort you there." Wow who could think that Rangiku Matsumoto would be so formal? At least he never heard her so formal. Wait. What party?

"…My victory?" asked Ichigo in a confused tone. They were not the one to celebrate so casually.

"They are trying to get on your good side at the time when they see necessary." Whispered Isshin.

"What should I do then?"

"Go enjoy my son and make sure you bring a third daughter and make me grandfa-umph" but was cut by Ichigo by connecting his fist on his face.

"You should really change yourself, you know that." Said Ichigo in an irritated tone.

"Well then I accept the invitation." He said facing Rangiku who suddenly felt nervous feeling his gaze on her.

"Follow me Ichigo-dono." She said regaining her composer, gesturing him to follow her.

Ichigo noticed his father had not moved "Are you not coming dad?"

"Nah, I need to take care of things here and the last thing I will ever want to pay a visit to soul society." Giving a knowing look towards Ichigo. Then he took a few strands of Ichigo's hair much to his dismay.

"What the-"

"Well if you hadn't noticed you are going to a party and if you will not return on time in the morning, which I am sure you will not, I will take them to Urahara for the tests. Well then enjoy my son"

Giving him a big goofy grin and wishing luck he retreated inside the house. Ichigo saw his dad move inside the house and sighed. Even if he was back in the family he still doubted if he was happy to get back his father. But then again if he was not that way he could never consider his life normal. Then he faced Matsumoto and sensed fear from her.

"Relax Rangiku-san it's just that my power are little wild this time. But don't worry; I have it under control now."

"Please follow me." She said, a bit more relaxed and began opening a senkai. But Ichigo stopped her.

"If you don't mind I have my own way of travelling and its way faster and safer than this. If you could agree…."

Suddenly Rangiku found herself standing in serieti. She looked at him in disbelief and awe and fear and…..well you get what I mean? Seeing her reaction Ichigo chuckled lightly.

"Just a small demonstration of my power if you are wondering."

"S-Sorry Ichigo-dono, I was startled. I must inform the captains of your arrival and inform the guards to close the senkaimon. I'll be back in a while. Then I will guide you to our destination."

"Don't bother; I know my way pretty well from my…um…last visits? I'll be good on my own." Ichigo quickly dismissed her offer.

"Alright then and also…" she bowed down, her forehead touching ground "Thank you for speaking in favor of Gin, he means a lot for me."

Ichigo was felling rather awkward. He never thought of people bowing in front of him but seeing this, he knew that he was not the type who wanted anyone to bow in front of him, ever. It just felt awkward.

"You don't need to do that you know. It was just truth what I told to them and I can't stand seeing somebody getting weighed down for what they didn't do. And I think you already know but he really cares for you. And for that honorific, just call me Ichigo the next time we meet. Ok? I am just same as you (except that my life is more twisted than I could even imagine). We can be good friends. See you in some."

She stared at him for sometime in amazement and then a smile grazed her lips. "Thanks Ichigo, see you in the party then." She flashed a genuine smile and flash stepped away towards the senkai gate.

"_Wow a complete different Rangiku-san. I bet she used to act that way to hide her pain. Now that Gin is back she will be a complete different personality."_

Sighing and wondering what other things might have changed he moved around the nearest division, The Eleventh Division, at any other time he would be terrified to death for going there but today somehow he was confident, what could possibly be go wrong? At the worst case scenario, he could accidently kill Zaraki. He berated himself for even thinking about a fight with Zaraki, his powers were new and he must be careful with them or he could accidentally and easily wipe out the division, hell he can easily wipe out whole serieti or the whole soul society. Ok, it gone too far stop right there. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't noticed that he was in the middle of the street in a strange grab (at lest for the Shinigamies. Bet they had never seen anyone in clothes other than their black Shihakusho or white captain hoari. He sensed fear sparkling in them seeing an unknown being whose resistsu they could not sense making them wonder if he was weak but his clothes speaking for themselves adding the fact that their instincts were telling them to stay out of his way for the love of their life. Their hand automatically moving to grab their zampakutoes which were not present with them. This did not go unnoticed by him. He chuckled remembering that they were not allowed to carry their soul cutters unless in case of emergency, the last time they were made to carry their zampakutoes with them because of him and his friends when they raided to save Rukia from execution. _Zampakuto… _This thought struck him like a lightning bolt. He moved his hand to grab Zangetsu's hilt. But it was not present there. He felt a pang in his heart. Zangetsu was not with him. His companion, a part of soul was absent. Suddenly he felt empty. Where were they? Quickly he searched his mind for any trace of Zangetsu. _How can he forget about him, all this time, even at the time of fighting with Aizen he never even felt his absence. Never even once thought about him. He was so habituated about his absence that he didn't even noticed he was not there when his powers were back. but that's not an excuse._

Suddenly he felt some sort of voice inside his head. Like someone was calling him. He concentrated on the voice.

"_Zangetsu is that you?"_

"**Zangetsu? Surely you have mistaken me someone else kid"**

Suddenly a voice filled his head. It was definitely not Zangetsu. It sounded much more different from Zangetsu's cryptic voice and something else which he could not put his finger on. Something was familiar about this voice yet not. Who was this voice if not Zangetsu?

"_Who...who are you?"_

"**Me? Why don't you know me? I am you kid."**

Now it's scaring me. The voice is me? It's like his hollow was back. He panicked.

"_Me? What? How? That can't be. I am me. So you can't be me. Are you my inner self just like my Zampakuto spirit?" _it better be Zampakuto spirit.

"**Yes and no. I am a spirit but unlike ordinary shinigami Zampakuto spirit which resides in their inner world, I'm one with you, which simply means I'm you. Got me so far?" **

"_Um…no."_ He was dumb fold. He was absolutely sure he was going crazy. Earlier he thought having his hollow in his head was enough but now he would trade the new voice with his hollow. At least he was clear in his intention about killing him but this being was spewing nonsense. _How could he be me when I'm me and…ok I need to stop thinking before I give myself a headache. _He suddenly stopped.

"_Wait a sec. it was you who was plotting those unnecessary thoughts in my mind" _but the spirit ignored his declaration and continued with his enlightment.

"**Didn't you find it strange that during conflicting Aizen never once you took your fighting stance nor desired for your Zampakuto which because of a lot of practice had become your second nature?"**

Now that it mentioned it, he never noticed. That did strike a point.

"_You mean you were controlling me?"_

"**You speak as if I'm some outer being who has no authority over your body."**

"_Is it not?"_ this conversation was becoming more and more complex.

"**What if I say while talking to me you is talking to yourself?"**

"_But will mean I am CRAZY."_

"**Isn't the world crazy enough?"** Ichigo felt his inner self smirking. He decided to give in. There was no way he will completely solve it by himself but only make it more and more complex. He will ponder over it in the presence of Urahara. After all if someone had any idea about this new spirit in his mind it was either Urahara or the spirit king himself, there was no other because in his brief stay in the king's palace he didn't witnessed any other soul. But there was something he needed to know.

"_How could I tell that my actions are caused by me or by you?" _

"**We are one and the same. Actions taken by me will be equally sought by you, unless you are unaware of your powers, otherwise no difference"**

"_Your point is?"_

"**Just accept the fact and get on with it, and forget that I ever said something about such thing. Will ya?"**__the voice was sounding irritated, which he was sure was exactly of same frequency as his.

"_Ok, Ok calm down. Say...Even though I have such high spiritual pressure why don't I affect the people around me like Aizen, Even though my spiritual pressure is more than him?"_

"**If it makes sense than his spiritual pressure was artificial, obtained by force, whereas your pressure was granted to you by Spirit King himself. Since yours is natural like that of Captain Commander it won't affect people around unless you want otherwise. Other than that you are completely in case of resistsu, unless you make so, they are not able to sense even a tiny amount of spiritual pressure from you. But you don't need to know about them now. We will learn about them slowly, right now don't worry we will have plenty of time. But be aware that there will be some side effects. Until next time. Bye~"**

Ichigo waited for a moment for the voice to disappear. Ever wondered that the most important facts about the incident comes in our mind when the incident has already ended, same was here with Ichigo.

"_Hey wait a sec. How come you are female even though I'm a male? Hey!"_

No answer. The voice was gone and Ichigo was left alone within an empty pathway wondering what the hell just happened.

**Author's note:**

**Inuyashaket: **Thank you for all you reviews. Today I received most positive comments.

**Ichigo: **um Inuyashaket, not all were positive. One has pointed out your some mistakes.

**Inuyashaket:** is that so? Um…. Yeah now that you mentioned it, thanks damanio for pointing that out but you're on the same boat as me. I know you know what I'm talking about. But all the same, thank you.

**Spirit king: **that's why I was telling you to get a beta reader. Any one out there interested?

**Ichigo: **hey Inu, I was meaning to ask you something. If my inner spirit is a mirror of my self then why the hell is it female?

**Inuyashaket: **oh that. It's something akin a twist.

**Ichigo: **Akin?

**Inuyashaket: **don't ask about it. It for future, it's a surprise.

**Ichigo:** Which I'm sure I'll not like it.

**Inuyashaket: **oh don't be such a spoil sport. And yes (turns towards readers) REVIEW.

**Spirit king: **Don't worry brother it will pass.

**Ichigo: **tell me that when you will be subjected to his imagination.

**P.S-** The next chapter will be quite long. I'm not sure how long but it will be somewhat unexpected.

Bye and please please and please Review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- What now!?**

**Disclaimer- you know the drill, except the plot and anything which is not present in the original series, everything belongs to the GREAT KUBO TITE**

"You mean the 5th espada, Nnoitra was it? was proving much a match Zaraki Taichou? He was rather lanky."

"Yeah, He was not stronger but wherever I cut it used to regenerate. At first it was fun then it became boring and at last annoying. But I must say I'm relived of the tension in my muscles. Too bad he was on other side and I had to kill him; I could use a sparring partner like him for a change."

"My, my always looking for a good fight. Keep it up and you might find yourself in a deep shit before you know it."

All the captains were present near the senkaimon to receive Ichigo. Their vice-captains were at their divisions taking care of the final preparations and decoration of the celebration. They had not told Matsumoto about it. Captain-commander wanted to make a good impression on Ichigo after their last encounter. So they were waiting for him and without anything else to do discussing their fight, although the only ones making conversation were Kyoraku, Jyushiro and Kenpachi. Soi-fon was grumbling about her humiliation of her houmonka, Unohana because of her quite nature but was adding her comments once in a while, Byakuya too pride full to take part, though he was listening intently at the same time musing over what the boy had told him. _If he indeed was an acquentice of the spirit king than it itself gave him an status higher than the 4 noble clans and no doubt the those 4 clans will try to make relations with him for that would surely rise their status. No doubt the elders will demand him to take quick steps to ensure the title belongs to them, yes he had to do it, and he has no choice in the matter._ Komamura was standing near head captain waiting for his orders, Hitsugaya was busy in praying and contemplating his thought whether or not it was a wrong decision to send Matsumoto for such an important job and Kurotsuchi was musing over the thought how to get his hands on Ichigo. _A unique fine specimen I can ever lay my hands upon, wait, scratch that, to ever lay my eyes upon._

"But then again Shunsui, he might be just looking forward for it."

"Yeah you are quite right Jyushiro, did you see his eyes just at the invitation of fighting Ichigo? Sure he might have realized just how much degree of damage he might have gained just by a simple sparring session with him."

"Eh, so what's wrong with it? Just a few amount of flesh and blood is very small price to pay for such a fun."

"….Nothing. It just separates you with those who fight to protect pride and honor and uphold law." Came the cold and emotionless reply of Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Oh shut your babbling you pompous prick, I tried to get you to fight me so that I could pull out the stick from your ass from the time I remember but you are damm too prideful to accept it. But you know deep inside you are aware I could kick you anytime you want. That is why you are avoiding me." Kenpachi taunted, hoping to get the fight. Oh, _for crying out loud he was a noble not some street fighter. He has an image to uphold and a noble face to protect._

"For a noble like me such comments of a lower Rukongai dweller has no meaning."

"Why you…" Zaraki was about to launch an attack when he was interrupted by captain commander.

"…SILENCE! I don't want your pity patters in front of Kurosaki Ichigo. So stay behaved at your assigned positions."

"Speaking of him, he sure takes his time. He should have arrived here by now. Don't you think Yamaji?"

"Such an action from him describes how much of a good person he is who can't even come on right time." Grumbled Soi-fon. (If you can't tell)

"On the contrary the boy knows how to make appearance at a party, be late and it'll increace your rate." He was met by Soi-fon's death glare causing him to wimpher. "Soi-fon Taichou is quite annoyed today, don't you think Jyushiro." He asked in a hushed tone in fear that if his words were caught then dying will be least of his worries. Hell, the woman could kill him in two strikes. It is at those moments the boy's power come in handy.

"What do you expect, her houmonka, which she practiced without the thought spending a large portion of her time to hone, was rejected like nothing not once but twice today and one of those two who she used her attack on is still roaming and on top of that he is our guest of honor. To her it must be like all her hard work is thwarted like nothing." Unohana responded in stead, who until this point was quite, pondering over the healing abilities of Ichigo.

"No wonder there. But why Ichigo-san hasn't has arrived yet...wait is that Matsumoto-fukutaicho reiatsu?" asked Ukitake.

All heads turned to the direction of the pressure and Yamamoto's head turned on Hitsugaya's direction, who was looking as if he was being mocked. When he felt a stare burning holes in his head he turned to look and quickly went defensive.

"I swear it captain commander, I myself escorted her to senkaimon."

"That doesn't explain what she is doing here." Responded Soi-fon.

They trained their eyes on the area where Matsumoto was to arrive. When she arrived she was surprised to see all the captains present there. She bowed in front of head captain out of curtsey and remained there to be addressed.

"Matsumoto fukutaicho, might I ask what are you doing here when you were sent to escort Kurosaki Ichigo?" head captain asked.

"I came here to order to close the senkaimon. I had no idea you would be waiting here."

"But where is kurosaki Ichigo? You should be with him not here."

"He is already here head captain."

"WHAT!?" all the captains were shocked. Mayuri began to clean his ears. _The boy was here and they even knew about it, but how was it possible? They were there the whole time. They were not so lost in their conversation that they wouldn't notice him passing, were they? The security system was so designed that any senkaimon leading to soul society inside the serieti was to open in the port which stood in front of them. They had made sure of it after Aizen escaped for the first time. That very portal was a gift from spirit king as a safety precaution. _That thought was in everybody's mind. Mayuri was first to break the silent atmosphere.

"Could you repeat yourself lieutenant Matsumoto? Something went inside my ears and I couldn't correctly listen what you just said."

In answer to the question she remained silent, silently telling them that what they heard was what she meant to tell them.

"Could you tell us….how?" it was Hitsugaya who broke the silence now, hoping to get valid explanation to ensure that this was not one of her excuses for her incompetence, eyes clearly observing her posture to see if his fukutaicho was drunk.

"I don't know exactly, one moment we were standing in the streets of Karakura where he said something about his mode of travelling and next we were in the serieti. If I had known you all would be receiving him here I would have informed him. Please forgive me captain-commander." She said while her head bowed. What she said gave all more reasons to Mayuri to curse his luck for not being able to lay his hands on Ichigo while sending other captains especially Soi-fon on the edge. While Kyoraku slowly whistled to show his amusement Soi-fon hardened her glare on nobody in particular, Kenpachi grin grew wider (if possible), even Byakuya who outward showed no emotions inside he was also shaken. It gave them more reasons to be wary of Ichigo.

"Very well…." Said captain commander "we will see Ichigo-san where he has headed. Matsumoto fukutaicho, could you escort us to where you had left him." It was more of an order than a request. She nodded in response and led them to the place where she left him last time. Everyone else was wondering if it was a good idea for Matsumoto to let him alone, prepared for whatever surprise was to meet them there though knowing whatever it would they would still be surprised. They found him wandering near 10th division barracks, deep in thought. _Again,_ when they were expecting a surprise he had not surprised them. On second thought they were surprised that he had not done something to freak them out. _Maybe one day when it gets old we won't be surprised by 'surprise' also. Hm… what am I rambling it doesn't make any sense. _Similar thoughts were running in the minds of all present officers. _Wait, he is thinking. What maybe that had caught his thoughts_

Ichigo noticed the company he had before their arrival. He slowly turned to face the captains while slowly taking in the surrounding. It was quite different from what they have been when had last visited. What could have caused those? Pushing his thoughts in the corner of his mind for later, he acknowledged them.

"Yo, I received the invitation and here am I. I thought I was about to meet you in 1st division barracks." He greeted them with a small wave of his hand. Many sweat dropped seeing his way of acknowledgement. Different were thoughts running in different. It ranged from insolent brat in Soi-fon's and Byakuya's mind to simply amuse in Jyushiro's, Kyoraku's and Zaraki's case. Head captain, maintaining his composer greeted him.

"Welcome to soul society Ichigo-san. We have invited you here for the celebration of your victory and survival of soul society. Thank you for accepting the invitation. We could have more formally greeted you should you have travelled through senkaimon. But let them rest and allow us to take you to the celebration place. If you follow." He gestured Ichigo to follow. He soon fall in steps behind him. Yamamoto was observing him with the corner of his eyes. surely he was deep in thoughts, the way he look at the buildings around it clearly gave way that he was not expecting them to be like that. He then decided to break the awkward silence.

"Ichigo-san, I see you are deep in thought. May I ask what is troubling you?" Ichigo was suddenly interrupted from his thinking. Sure he was able to listen their thoughts but it was giving him headache so he tuned them out (you know, the same way you do during a boring lecture or while getting a good scold from your parents. Don't know 'bout you but I'm quite talented in this. ^_^) realizing the question was asked from him he decided to get his answers from him. After all who could give a better answer about the domain other than the king himself?

"I was wondering about the buildings around here. From what could remember their design and location is quite different from what I remember. What happened?"

"You see, we were not able to perceive Aizen's motives. He exploited it very fairly. When we were not looking he smuggled some of those espadas. Though they were only three, they made us feel quite vulnerable against them. They cause massive destruction, nearly leveling the serieti. Showing us a small demonstration of what we are deal with in future. So just in case they were to attack again central 46 decided it would be better to change the design for better chance in battle inside seireiti, since it was clear that the seki-seki stones could not prevent those. Ah here we are." They reached 1st division barracks. It was plainly decorated on the outside, no surprise there. It only confirmed the fact that Genryusai Yamamoto was indeed an ancient shinigami. But the inside of the division was decorated in the taste of Yamamoto's Zampakuto Ryujin Jakka, flame resembling dragon goddess. It gave the illusion of burning inferno. Quit impressed Ichigo gave a low whistle,

"….Impressive huh Ichigo-kun? Same was with me when old man Yama gave me and Jyushiro our graduation party. We were first one of his batch. It still amuses me how he does that." Kyoraku murmured to Ichigo sensing his amusement.

"You don't know?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it is a yamamoto clan secret." He then quickly shut his mouth sensing Yamamoto directing his attention towards Ichigo.

"Ichigo-san, welcome to our first division barracks. As it is customary for any celebration to be first celebrated from 1st division barracks and since you are our guest of honor, would you please do the honor?" Saying so he waved his hand pointing towards the large table. It made Ichigo wonder if he had to open a champagne bottle like that they do in living world. But he approached the table nonetheless.

"Sure, what I have to do?"

"It is our custom for the guest of honor to share the sake with the guests by distributing the sake himself after consuming first. It symbolizes that you have accepted the honor and allowing the others to enjoy themselves."

Wow, it made him sound like he was lord or something. Quite flattering, but no thanks, he was not and also underage. God, he could never forget the time when Keigo made him drink sake and he nearly deflowered Orihime if he had not passed out. He simply cannot hold sake or anything alcoholic. But before declining he decided to test water, after all he did not want to disrespect them.

"Thanks for the honor, but I'm underage."

"You are in soul form Ichigo-san. There is no such thing as underage here in seireiti. Also you won't get to taste such sake again. It's finest reserved for captains but only for special occasions. Nobody has tasted it in around several centuries." Jyushiro persuaded him.

"….Several centuries?"

"Okay, nobody has tasted it after the promotion of Kirio-san in zero squad. Almost 110 years ago."

"Yes Ichigo-san, they are finest, cultivated by the finest sake makers of 4 noble clans." Ichigo was stunned listening to it, _Byakuya, presenting him finest sake? Last time he went to meet Rukia he had to hear a great length of lecture over pest control and cleaning of filth from the 'oh-so-great-noble-mansion' and now he was approached by same person for something not even nobles were allowed to taste on a regular basis. Yeah, it's time for payback, but not now. _

"_What's so special about this?"_

"It can only be tolerated by captain class or higher level beings. Others neither can savor it's taste nor can tolerate it. They will be knocked out before they know." _Ok so he was going to drink sake which is not only alcoholic but can instantly knock some out quite encouraging. Way to go Byakuya._ Taking step forward he took the sake bottle offered by Yamamoto and poured over in a saucer before him and took a sip, allowing the liquid to pass through his throat and quench his thirst. He had to admit it was way better than what Keigo served him. Taking another sip and draining the saucer in third sip he set it down. A hell butterfly was sent out to inform the division headquarters that the celebration has begun. Ichigo then to get the things over quickly served them sake. After that he was informed that, in their words, _'Grace all divisions with his presence' _and in his words _'go out there and allow them to drown you in sake.' _Because from what he was seeing, the only eating items present on the table was light snack to be downed with sake. He was to be escorted to the divisions by the respective captains, fukutaicho in case of 3rd, 5th and 9th division never to be left alone, _like he was some trouble which they don't want to leave alone._

He was first led to 1st division by Soi-fon. She led him like he was some sort of criminal who should not be allowed to present there. Though 'why it was such' was not clear. He decided to break the awkward silence.

"Um…captain Soi-fon, I know you are not comfortable with me being present here, is there anything I can do to lessen this hostility between us."

"Why does it concern you?" she asked without returning her gaze.

"First of all you are quite loud with your thoughts, and I don't want any hostility between us anyway. So you can tell me what's troubling you so I can help about it."

"You are troubling me. Your ability, your strength, everything about you speaks against you. You should not be here. It unravels me to think that someone is out there whom I cannot defeat nor do anything about. I don't know what to do should you decide tomorrow to turn against us. You cannot promise that this will not happen, can you?" she turned to face him. He was quite shocked. Of course he has guessed so much but not so much. He then decided to answer her question.

"Sure I have so much power, it's not like I planned all this. I was a normal human to begin with but I guess my life was not so normal to begin with. My mother was killed by a hollow all because I could tell the difference between a dead soul and living human. It was my mistake to run after a hollow's illusion that she was dead. I wished that I was never here to begin with in their life and guess what my wish was unexpectedly granted. I was ready to lead my life in royal palace knowing my family was happy, but they were not safe. Aizen was nowhere near powerful enough to even prove a danger to the king. All I feared was for my family. Aizen could kill them any moment for his goal and I was powerless, unable to do anything. King wouldn't do anything because it was battle between his _children,_ and the only person to do anything was standing there watching his friends and family die, powerless to do anything. And when the opportunity presented itself before me I had to grab it. I was afraid at first but he said he will guide me. stop me from becoming the person I don't want to. I won't tell I'm not selfish. There were two options for me either accept the powers or return to normal and never to see my mother again. What would you have done if you were given to either see Yoruichi alive along with all soul society or choose between Yoruichi and soul society? It's an obvious answer but I want to listen it from your mouth." He was irritated. All the thoughts in Soi-fon's mind were irritating him to no end. Soi-fon gave no reply but her thoughts were quite now. She could see now what the boy had to endure. But she needed to confirm it. Knowing that he could hear her thoughts she decided to directly approach the subject.

"You said in your previous life that you along with lady Yoruichi infiltrated soul society to save Kuchiki Rukia from execution where she trained you to achieve bankai in 3 days. Is that true?"

"….every word that I said. I had no other choice. I did that because I have to and she showed me the way."

"So you believe that the banishment of lady Yoruichi was wrong."

"Yes, they were just caught in the schemes of Aizen. Now that he is gone, I hope that those false accusations will be lifted and they will be offered their lives back. At last everybody an be at peace."

"Yeah, as long as it lasts."

"What do you mean?" _as long as it lasts? Was she expecting him to turn his back towards them? _Ichigo's scowl was back.

"Yea, with the species of Arrancar coming to light it is now believed that there are others like them in hueco mundo. It might also be possible that there might be other species more evolved than Arrancars. So central 46 is deciding whether or not to storm there and seek them before they seek us. And if their hypothesis is correct then we will soon find ourselves in war again." Her face had taken a grim look thinking about the matter.

"If they'll have anything against us, then I will stand before them to stop that. One war of such scale is enough for a few lifetimes. We don't want another one like that, do we?"

"But it's not you matter to interfere with-"

"Look, it may not matter to me whether to win or loose but it affects my family and no doubt if seireiti will fall so does the protection of human world and I cannot sit when I can help to save the lives. Besides in my previous life I friends here during my infiltration to soul society and I'm not one to abandon them. Do you know what my name means?"

"Strawberry?" she said in slight humor just to irk him.

"NO! It means 'the one who protects'. Geez, what's with you all people misinterpreting my name?"

"So can I assume you will not betray us?" she asked ignoring his outburst.

"Yes, with a cross on my heart." He replied giving a solemn look.

"Will see to that. But for now I'll leave my hostility but for now welcome to 2nd division." she said gesturing towards the division building. It was mostly quite save for the boasting of her fukutaicho (can't remember his name). She let it slide to not create a scene in front of Ichigo.

"Why is it so quite here?"

"We are assassination squad. It is in our essence to remain silent. We are habituated for this except for that lazy bum." She points towards her fukutaicho. She cleared her throat to gain the attention of her division members.

"Members, this is Kurosaki Ichigo. The one who saved your home and lives by getting rid of Aizen. He is here with us for a short time but I expect you to give him proper respect and" sending a death glare towards Omeada "don't try to get on his wrong side by your foolish activities and ruin the name of 2nd division.

Ichigo was warmly greeted by them, especially the females. It was really awkward for him to gain so much attention. Even in amidst of all this Omeada seemed to maintain his distance in fear. After that he was escorted to the 3rd division, where there was a complete 180 turn from the silent environment of 2nd division, overflowing with sake and music. But there was no hostility from them, well yeah there was but nowhere close to what Soi-fon was exhibiting earlier. Here also he was gaining more attention from opposite gender. The celebration at 4th division was rather awkward. With Unohana and her spooky smile he was not able to relax the whole time. But there was also a positive point in this, there was no sake, instead he got some health drink. The division members were very thankful for his help in treating the wounded. But even after that they were quite careful around him that they might do something to make him mad. He could not blame them. After all he had no control over his powers so decided to play it safe until later. What he dreaded was the visit of 5th division, Aizen's division. No wonder they will not happy to see the killer of their captain standing in front of them. It was bound for someone to attack him, which he wanted to avoid at all cost. He was relieved when instead of 5th division Unohana lead them to 6th division. But still he wanted to know her reason. Sensing a question to be popped out of his mind she answered.

"Even after what Aizen had done, his majority division is still loyal to him. So they are not celebrating. Many of them were detained for trying to help Aizen from inside. Only a handful of them remained which were loyal to soul society instead of Aizen so because of having not enough manpower the whole division was shut down and remaining members were transferred to other division. you can say at the moment only 12 working divisions are with us."

When he reached 6th division, he was greeted by the 'on-so-noble' Kuchiki Byakuya. Here the celebration was occurring in noble way, _how very noble of you Byakuya._ Here he was greeted with Renji. _At least one of the gang. _If not was Renji, he doubted the celebration would be any fun. With Byakuya's fund and Renji's idea of fun (even if somewhat retarded) the place was quite a fun. He also came to know that Renji had not yet attained bankai. _It was not like he was desperate to attain it since Rukia was not in trouble, but that fool could have attained it to help in the war. _He was surprised to hear about his bankai and told Ichigo that he will attain it in a matter of time. The whole fun was soured when he noted that despite being somewhat hostile and wary, if Ichigo had not known better he would have said that Byakuya was trying to make him join Kuchiki clan by all those talks. Even in the division party he was talking about clan business and hoe he could be benefitted by it and why should a person like him should stay in touch with at least one of the clans. Even though Ichigo wanted to refuse such thing and tell him to shut up he rein his mouth. For figuring out his abilities he may have to look in their archives. The celebration at celebration at the 7th division was the first normal celebration he came to attend so far. The worst celebration he had ever come across was at 8th and 10th division. If to explain in simple sentence, the whole place reeked of sake and booze. Again, no wonder there considering the squad captain and lieutenant of both divisions. _Did he say that he faced worst celebration at those two divisions, well scratch that. It was second worst. The worst was at 11__th__ division. _With Yachiru at sugar high and division members looking for fight was the worst experience. If they had not heard about his fight with Aizen, coming out unscratched when the same person had rendered all captains useless, taking a direct hit from Soi-fon and still survive he doubted the division would still be standing, but the main reason why they were to not doing so because their captain has not taken his bite. And only after their captain has his fill were others allowed to touch him. The only condition for which Kenpachi left him alone was on the promise to have a spar with him the first chance he got but not today. The celebration at 12th division was not worst but quite awkward, thanks to his ability to read their thoughts, Mayuri didn't try anything fishy but his actions were driving him crazy. He tailed him like a puppy but with a video camera along with several other cameras filming from different angles. The saucer in which he drank sake, the plate in which he ate snack, even the crumbs which left outside his mouth were quickly collected and carried are they were some kind of radioactive substance. It also didn't help the fact that Mayuri was constantly commentating his actions. _What was this? Some kind of football match? _And the last came the 13th division. From his past experience he knew that the only place where he can truly relax was 13th division. On the plus point he will also meet Rukia there. God knows how much he missed that _chappy crazy lunatic_. The whole division was stunned by looking at the resemblance between their former fukutaicho and Ichigo. Rukia was being emotional which was quite weird. He then, in his stroll he tried to relax her by telling her about what has happened and how he knew her. But all that sake was starting to catch up and so he decided to call it a day and retire home. When he announced his withdrawal Rukia approached him.

"What now midget?" he asked in a casual tone bored tone.

"What do you mean? I've been tasked to escort you to SWA celebration. Now please follow me." and without another word went ahead. _Great, exactly what I needed, a party at SWA. _reluctantly he followed Rukia.

"I heard you travelled from real world to here without using senkaimon. How did you do it?" she asked breaking the silence which Ichigo knew was one of many questions she was about to ask and knowing her she will continue to pester him until he answers them.

"I don't exactly know how it's just instinct. Whatever I desire is possible. "A short reply, but not satisfactory.

"How is that you don't know about your powers?" _was she mocking him._

"Well excuse me for I've acquired these powers recently. I'm trying to learn about them. And it's not like you were any different. Were you knowing your Zampakuto name from the very beginning?" _That must shut her up._

_Second question:_

_Oh, how he wished._

"Did I really gave you my powers in your previous life?"

"Yeah why do you think they were trying to execute you. It's a crime isn't it?"

"Yeah you can say that. But how can I believe you. How was my time when I was in real world?"

In response he described his whole story of what has transpired between them in real world in his previous life. Along with her hobby and craze of chappy the bunny and how she made his life a living hell. By the time he was finished they've reached SWA headquarters. Where it was less like a celebration and more like a interview, from his favorite color and zodiac sign to what he would like to have in a life partner and how he could please her and if had any experience in bed. It was quite humiliating for him since his cheeks were red from embarrassment but was cute for the SWA members. After few photographic session he was allowed to leave and ready to fall asleep, even the ground looked comfortable but ho ho no, he has more to endure and you guess what it was, yes many of you have guessed correct, _'THE GREAT NOBLE PARTY'_

Here he had to endure various clans and their leaders. This was an eyes opener. He realized that Byakuya was nowhere near those pompous pricks _minus yamamoto_. Many were straightforward in approaching him with the hand of their daughter or niece or sister, had it been only four noble he would have endured but it seemed like all the noble family in seireiti was present there, it was like open to all tournament.

**Spirit palace:**

"Welcome ryu-chan. I don't see you frequently now days. It must be something important." A lone figure with a traditional Japanese minister grab came in view.

"Indeed my lord and I came here today to know about your little work out there." The voice was monotonous from the long use.

"Ah… you must be talking about Ichigo" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes milord, I know it's not my place to question but I would be gratified if you could clear my doubts."

"You are wondering why I gave him powers akin to me, are you not? But you must see that he would have eventually reached this level of power. I just only provided him a shortcut."

"What about you? Are you not gaining anything?"

"Well I always wanted a sibling. It's so lonely in here."

"I'm sorry for not providing you entertainment."

"Oh it's nothing to do with it. It's just that a pleasure of having a family is different."

"But what about the after effects? His body will change accordingly to accommodate those powers."

"Yes you are right, but the changes has already begun."

"You would like to run that by me again."

"Ouken has spoken to him."

"WHAT?! But that's impossible for in such a time."

"Yet it has occurred."

"Then I presume that the changes will off the chart."

"Indeed, let's see what happens."

**Real world:**

Ichigo was exhausted and it was already morning. It has taken his every bit of patience to not to lash out on the noble pricks. _What do they think of themselves, if that's how a noble acts then I'm glad Byakuya is not like them otherwise I could have erased them. _But it was not the time to think that. He was home again and his mother was waiting for him on the door.

"Welcome back Ichigo, how was the party?" she asked in all sunshine. Seeing her face he forgot his sour mood and gave her a genuine smile.

"I'm not one of party types and with all those noble pricks asking me to marry their daughters, niece and sister, I could barely stand there."

"Well it's time for you to look for someone to settle your life with."

"MOM!" giggling at his response she waved him to come inside.

"I've prepared your room where you described it and shifted Karin in Yuzu's room. Get some rest. Your dad and Karin are at Urahara's place for the test. Until the result go and get some sleep." He wanted to talk to his mother but his mind was very foggy and the voice in his head was telling him to go to bed immediately. He never got so much tired but also he never attended such parties. Without bothering to change his clothes he went to bed and immediately slept.

Yuzu was helping her mother to find suitable clothes for her new brother. Taking a pair of clothes she went to put them in his room. When she went there she found no one. Only the grab which he had worn was kept on the bed. Hoping he was awake she went to find him to know his opinion about the clothes but she didn't find him. The clothes which were already kept were undisturbed which only ment his brother was naked and missing. Panicking she went to her mothe.

"Okaa-chan, nii-chan is missing his clothes are undisturbed and the one which he was wearing yesterday are on his bed."

Masaki wondered where he could have gone in such state, last time she checked he was very tired so where could he have gone. Deciding to check in the room she went there but found nothing. She was about to leave when she noticed movement from the corner of her eyes. she noticed it was in Ichigo's clothes she motioned Yuzu to stay away and approached the bed with caution. What she saw there made her mind numb. But it was not the time for that. She needed to act fast. Gaining her bits she faced Yuzu who was shell shocked frozen on the door.

"Yuzu quickly call Urahara-san tell them we have an emergency and we are on our way." Nodding she quickly went to complete the task leaving Masaki alone to deal with what had to come.

**Author's note:**

**Inuyashaket: **longest chapter ever written by me. Sorry for such ending. So what do you say?

**Spirit king:** what have you done to him?

**Inuyashaket: **oh just a twist.

**Spirit king: **btw why did you wrote such a long chapter.

**Inuyashaket: **beause it's the last chapter.

**Spirit king: **WHAT?!

**Inuyashaket: **relax it's the last chapter of this series**. **I'm planning to write a sequel but it will take a long time. So I decided to end it here.

**Spirit king:** how much time will it take?

**Inuyashaket: **oh I don't know but few months at the minimum.

**Spirit king: **you mean I won't be able to meet my brother for few months?

**Inuyashaket: **oh cut it I'll make it up to you.

**Spirit king: **you better do.

**Inuyashaket**: yeah yeah and yes (turns towards readers) REVIEW and would you like a sequel or any demands. Please let me know about them. Until next time bye~


End file.
